


awaiting spring

by bladeCleaner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeCleaner/pseuds/bladeCleaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dreams of hummingbird song and he dreams of stretching across time to reach her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	awaiting spring

She's a girl made out of galaxies and Geiger counters and he's a boy falling behind in her star-ridden wake, trailing blood from the neck and mouth.  
  
He can see her now; swirling planets around her halo of hair like a game of pool. Make her a crown out of stardust and she'd wear it like she was born a princess(which, she kind of was). He dreams about her, weird sticky dreams that come back in flashes, absently when he's walking around. Her walk-she pitter-pattered across her frosty planet like a cheerful drizzle on a balmy summer day.   
  
He'd tried to downplay her as a person before ("liability" he whispers to himself, and wants to slap his reflection) but truth was, he'd always been a little awed. She was amazing. She wore a draping anime dress that sparkled emerald twinkles exactly like her eyes, only not as bright, and she was never afraid to care or to fight or to show that she had emotions.  
  
She could traverse starfields with the sheer force of her mind and he could go back and look at himself fuck up, over and over again. How could she want anything like him?  
  
\--  
  
If he dreams less linearly(oh, the irony), she dreams vividly. She dreams of cutting through the Milky Way with the palm of her hand and gasping, delighted, at the spill of light. She dreams of dancing across the twin suns, red and green: she dreams of him and her, knee-deep in the cold snow. In her sleep she awaits for spring, for the scarlet poppies to rise out of the earth and the hummingbirds' sweet song to accompany her steady gunfire.   
  
In her dog tier, she would like to imagine that her ears are so keen that she can hear his heartbeat across light-years, the infinite stretch of space and time.   
  
He's an odd-inary boy (she chuckles to herself) and that's why he's so wonderful.  
  
\--  
  
When they finally meet-mind alterations all gone-she grins all bravado as he bleeds from the cheek, "Last adventure together, Dave! Are you excited?"  
  
He smiles weakly and says, "As long as you're there, Harley, when we go. I'll follow you into the dark."  
  
Their hands faintly brush as they both turn to see the dark approach them. She knows all about positive space and negative space-there's 0.5937930...-she could go on-inches between their fingers and palms. She can calculate the exact way his hands curl and how each finger is different in distance from the inside of his hand. Surprisingly, it's him that closes the distance as he clasps her hand in his as if she's his final lifeline.  
  
She smiles faintly, her eyes still gleaming. "Fuck it," he says, "let's be heroes."


End file.
